


Small Mistake, Big Consequence

by Ciniquement_Artistique



Series: Ground Zero [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Elite School, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Abortion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Chan is a second year, School Life, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Volleyball, crushed dreams, what is tagging even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciniquement_Artistique/pseuds/Ciniquement_Artistique
Summary: Oikawa had been blessed with many things: good looks, amazing athletic talent, and a promising future ahead of him. That is, until it all came crumbling down.





	1. Headfirst into Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like, this is my first ever fanfic on this site and I have no idea what I'm doing atm. Please be gentle. Yes, so I decided to put Oikawa through hell because I love him and I express my love through pain. I got the idea after reading the ongoing fanfic 'We created a small thing' by lowcarbzeros. Honestly, I'm in love with it and figured "Hey, what would happen if it was not only Oikawa in that situation, but also while he was in highschool.?" Well, this happened and I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Concrit is always welcomed, comments are much appreciated as well!
> 
> (Y/n)- Your name  
> (L/n)- Last name  
> (N/n)- Nickname  
> (H/c)- Hair color  
> (H/l)- Hair length  
> (E/c)- Eye color

_Did you believe in destiny?  
Oikawa Tooru, a guy blessed with not only good looks and quick wit, but also enviable athletic talent, never believed that it would end as easily as it begun. “Are you… Are you certain…?” The third year looked up from the paper in his hands, chocolate brown eyes wide with worry, to the person in front of him who only nodded uncertainly in return. That was it, he fucked up big time. _

_And Iwaizumi was probably going to murder him for it. ___

__

__\----------------------------Earlier that week---------------------------_ _

__MONDAY  
The Soft haired girl rushed through the halls of Aoba Johsai, clutching her bag to her chest as she avoided student after student._ _

__“Oikawa-senpai!” she called after the older student, stopping in front of him just as he turned to look at him._ _

__“Ah, good morning, (Y/n)-chan.~” He smiled and gave his kohai a small wave. The multitude of followers around him grew restless at the thought of their precious idol knowing that he acknowledged some other girl by name yet failed to recognize them when they constantly confessed to him. She easily ignored them, pulling out two boxes from her bag and handing them to her upperclassman with a small smile._ _

__“I made you and Iwaizumi-senpai lunch today, please accept it.” She clapped her hands together, eyes shining brightly. Although the girl harbored no romantic intentions towards Oikawa, people often mistook her friendly advances towards him and his best friend for flirting and courting._ _

__“Ah, thank you (N/n)-chan, you’re a lifesaver!” He gratefully took the offering from the girl, who quickly mentioned something about being late for homeroom before promptly rushing off._ _

__

__“You better not have pilfered food from that second year again Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled just as the male waltzed into their classroom with the lunchboxes in his hands._ _

__“You hurt me, Iwa- Chan.” He clutched his chest with his free hand, feigning a hurt expression. “If you must know though, Kohai-chan made them for us. Isn’t she the sweetest?” Oikawa set the boxes down on his best friend’s desk and grinned, earning a kick in the shin from the seated male._ _

__“Waaaah, why do you have to be so mean, Iwa-chan?” he cried, the rest of his class already used to the duo’s constant antics._ _

__“You always charm the underclassmen into getting you things, it’s annoying.” Iwaizumi frowned, quieting down as soon as the teacher walked into the classroom._ _

__Oikawa followed his example, sitting down and much later enjoying the lunch you had brought for them. He would make time to thank you properly later._ _

__WEDNESDAY  
He easily got a service ace once again, earning yet another point for his team during the practice match his coach had set up with Karasuno. _ _

__“Alright Senpai! Once more!” The (H/c) haired girl called to him from the bleachers, cheering for him as per usual. Honestly speaking, Oikawa only scored so many times just to hear you cheering for him. Call him vain, but his chest swelled with pride so often when you called to him just to express how cool he looked._ _

__“Oi! Oikawa, hurry up and serve!” Once again, his best friend knocked him back down to earth, reminding im that he had a game to win._ _

__“Waaah! You were so cool Senpai! Especially when the ball went ‘woosh’ and you were all like ‘pow’ and Iwaizumi- Senpai sent it back like ‘boom’!” She sounded a lot like that orange haired shrimp from Karasuno, but a lot cuter in both their opinion._ _

__“Oi, Oi kohai-chan, you sound just like shrimpy over there.” Oikawa mused, pointing with his thumb over to Hinata who was too busy sulking over their obvious loss to notice the group talking about him._ _

__She blushed, obviously not expecting him to compare her to the short middle blocker.  
“Ah, sorry Oikawa-senpai..” She smiled a little strangely, wanting to tell him something else but closing her mouth and keeping the thought to herself. _ _

__“Oh, I forgot to tell you! Thank you for the lunch you brought us last time. Iwa-chan said it was super delicious.” He winked at her, who in turn blushed more than she had moments ago._ _

__“Oi Shittykawa, you forgot to thank her on Monday?!” Iwaizumi smacked the male upside the head, earning a whine from Oikawa._ _

__“Iwa-chan you’re so mean!” (Y/n) giggled then, forgetting her problems only for a moment and just missing the longing Oikawa sent her way._ _

__FRIDAY  
(Y/n) swallowed hard, pacing around the hall just outside the gym where Oikawa practiced at. “Come on (Y/n), you have to tell him before things go haywire…” The (E/c) girl took a deep breath and stepped into the gym, easily spotting her favorite setter talking to his coach and advisor. _ _

__“O- Oikawa-senpai!” She blushed when all eyes were suddenly on her, biting her lower lip and smearing a bit of her rosy colored lip gloss, which she only wore because said Brunet was constantly telling her how much it suited her._ _

__He turned to look at her, smiling a bit and quickly excusing himself from the adults to jog over to her. “Afternoon (Y/n)-chan, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here.~” He put his hands on his hips, and her eyes shifted momentarily to his broad chest before going back to his perfect face._ _

__“Ah… Senpai… Can we.. Can we maybe go outside? I need to tell you something really important…” She looked down, thoughtful eyes hidden just behind her thick dark lashes._ _

__“Uh, okay (Y/n)-chan, lead the way.” He suddenly went serious, looking down at the shorter girl with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes._ _

__She led them both to some old white wrought iron benches just behind the gymnasium, urging him to sit down before rolling her foot over the stray pebbles that littered the ground. The benches overlooked the field, where the track team was busy doing their warm-up exercises. Beside them was a concrete sink used to clean out any dirty equipment or just to cool down on those hot summer days of club practice._ _

__“(Y/n)-chan, is there something wrong?” His words held a softness to them, leaning on his knees to look at her._ _

__She simply nodded, briefly looking at his worry laced face before pulling out an envelope and handing it to him. It held no sender address, so he immediately thought it was a confession. His worried frown suddenly broke into a smile._ _

__“Ah, (Y/n) I didn’t think you were that type of girl.” He grinned then, opening the envelope and pulling out the neatly folded paper. In mere moments, his grin was replaced by a confused look._ _

__“What is this…?” He looked up at the (H/c) girl, face suddenly feeling like it wasn’t his._ _

__“Oikawa-senpai…” She started, hands clutching the bottom of her uniform feebly._ _

__

__“I’m pregnant…”_ _


	2. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I birthed two chapters in less than 4 hours...
> 
> Anyways, I got a comment asking about how Reader- Chan got knocked up if Oikawa & her aren't even a thing and I wanted to let y'all know that you will indeed find out how, just not any time soon. I'll release little bits of information here and there so you can out 2 & 2 together and if I get enough people asking me to do a separate fic regarding it then I may do it. 
> 
> Alright, onto the second chapter, drama will ensue!~

_"What is this…?” He looked up at the (H/c) girl, face suddenly feeling like it wasn’t his. “Oikawa-senpai…” She started, hands clutching the bottom of her uniform feebly._

_“I’m pregnant…” ___

__\------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__His jaw was slack, eyes searching her own for any sign of this being a joke; it had to be right? How in the world would she be pregnant with his child while they were in high school? “(L/n)... You’re joking, right? Iwa-chan totally set you up to teach me a lesson, right?” He suddenly found himself to be shaking, sport calloused hands gripping the offensive paper so tightly it was beginning to crumple under his hold. He vaguely noticed that his palms were sweating, staining the paper’s edges._ _

__“(L/n)-san… This isn’t funny, cut it out already…” Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, body heavy like as if filled with lead and tossed into the ocean. He couldn’t have a kid, not now at least._ _

__“I… I’m sorry Senpai…” The girl was already tearing up, her usually inviting eyes clouded with salty tears. “I was late and… Well since we… I had to make sure…” She tried explaining, fumbling over her words pitifully as she raked her brain for the appropriate thing to say._ _

__If this had been a different situation, he would’ve teased her for it, though his mind was thinking of so many other things._ _

__“W- we’re too young for this (Y/n)... I don’t… I just spoke to the coach about my invite to an intensive summer training camp!” If they found out he was in such a predicament they would most likely kick him from the program and strip him of any sports scholarship he already had secured._ _

__Why him? What the hell did he do to deserve this?_ _

__The (H/c) girl was already a sobbing mess, fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks and staining the front of her uniform. She was angry because he only thought of himself while she was the one who would be truly screwed over by everything._ _

__“You… You really think this is any easier for me, Senpai!” She looked up at him, wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her white blazer._ _

__“You could just easily deny any claims, but I’ll be the one living with the burden!” She raised her voice just enough for the other to hear her pain, not wanting the rest of the volleyball team; or even worse, the adults, to hear in on their conversation._ _

__He looked at her and suddenly felt a lump form in his throat from the sudden realization of his selfishness. “Ah… Sorry, (L/n)-chan…” He looked back down at the papers, the results only making his head spin with how clearly they were presented in the blindingly white paper. Just barely reaching the two month mark, he thought back to all those rushed encounters with her in the lockers and in the bathroom stalls just after school or practice._ _

__Sure, he had been cautious, and the possibility of her getting pregnant was low… Yet here they were, not knowing what to do._ _

__“Senpai…” She was shaking, biting her lip even more so than before as the reality dawned on her like summer rain._ _

__Like a domino effect, it also dawned on him that things were going to get rough if he didn’t do something and quick, not just because the longer she waited the less their choices would be._ _

__“S-senpai, what do we do…?” She asked again, sniffling lightly. His mind went into overdrive, going through every possible choice before stopping on one._ _

__“Get rid of it,” He blurted the answer out, taking a moment to look up at her. “W-we’re too young, and this will only bring us problems…” Not to mention he had so much he wanted to do, a child would only hinder his dreams._ _

__(Y/n) blanked out, just looking at him with an unreadable expression in her tear stained face. “You… Is that what you really want, Senpai?” A part of her wanted to do the same, but there was a small sliver of hope that wished he’d want to keep their child._ _

__Theirs, the thought of them making something so unique and precious filled her heart with some sort of joy and pride._ _

__Oikawa looked at her, a confused look crossing his face. “What? Of course that’s what I want… I’m too young to be worrying about a child, (Y/n). Plus, volleyball is my life, and if I decide to keep it I’ll… I’ll have to kiss my dreams of going to college and playing goodbye..”_ _

__It sounded harsher than he had intended, but it was the truth. He wasn’t intending to have a child and not support it, which meant he would have to leave school and get a job, something he wasn’t going to do at such a time._ _

__“I’m sorry, (Y/n)... It’s also best that we stop talking… After all… Look at where it got us..” He stood up and gave her back the paper, walking back into the gym without seeing the short (E/c) girl fall to her knees and cry her heart out._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Back in the gym, Oikawa was met with a confused and slightly worried Iwaizumi. “What was that about?” The Vice Captain asked, a bit worried that his best friend had broken yet another girl’s heart with rejection._ _

__The brunet shook his head, uncharacteristically quiet and serious. “It was nothing, Iwa-chan… Now let’s get back to practice.” He walked past the male, going to warm up as the former just gawked at him._ _

__“What the hell?” The muscled teen mumbled to himself before quickly following after their now quiet and thoughtful Captain._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooly shieeeeet, things keep going downhill for Reader- Chan and the Oikers, and it'll keep getting worse further down. 
> 
> I feel like this one was a bit ahorter than what I would've liked, but oh well... Anyways, thank you for reading, I'll most likely continue writing and whatnot, unless I get the dreaded writer's block.
> 
> Concrit always encouraged and welcomed.~


	3. Forgive, but Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter to indulge in! 
> 
> I've been writing a lot since I'm on spring break, but I'll probably updating slower after Monday due to class, it doesn't mean I'm going to give up on the story! I'll just upload every two days or so depending on my schedule, with finals fast approaching and all that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter.~

(I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLRJYDwC0nc) for maximum sadness while writing.)

_“I’m sorry, (Y/n)... It’s also best that we stop talking… After all… Look at where it got us..” He stood up and gave her back the paper, walking back into the gym without seeing the short (E/c) girl fall to her knees and cry her heart out. ___

________________________________________ _

__(Y/n) didn’t bother Oikawa after their last conversation, opting to stay out of his life like he wanted. Sure, it killed her on the inside to avoid him every day as she made her way to her classroom when he clearly wanted to talk, especially after her decision to keep the child. She still made them the occasional bento, but handed them over to Iwaizumi instead, quieting the male’s constant questioning about the arrangement with simple excuses that seemed to work._ _

__“Ah, I didn’t see Oikawa-senpai today, so I thought I’d give them to you instead..”_ _

__“I was running late and just barely made it to homeroom.”_ _

__“He was surrounded by those fangirls of his, I didn’t want to intrude,” was her current excuse, earning an incredulous look from Iwaizumi._ _

__“Since when did his followers bother you, (Y/n)-chan? You didn’t care before,” he interjected, frowning at her._ _

__The (E/c) eyed girl blushed, looking down from the male’s eyes. It had been a month and a half and she still hadn’t told anyone about her predicament with the third year setter._ _

__“Have they been bullying you?” Was his next question, a lot softer than the last._ _

__She shook her head quickly, not wanting him to bring anything up to Oikawa and then falling even deeper into the ditch she had decided to jump into. “Ah, no senpai… I’m just, didn’t want to interrupt since he seemed busy.” She gave the male a little smile and bowed, turning to leave. “Excuse me, I have to help the class president with something.” She quickly left (H/l) soft hair flowing behind her as she ran off from the confused Ace._ _

__“I don’t know what the fuck is happening, but I’m sure as hell it has to do with Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi frowned, walking to his classroom while thinking about a good way to pin the male into telling him what was happening between him and the flushed girl._ _

___________________________________________________ _

__“Hey, Oikawa, why is (Y/n)-chan avoiding you?” Iwaizumi casually asked, raising a brow when said male flinched at the mention of their Kohai._ _

__“Oh, uh, no reason?” He smiled, looking up from his collection of letters and gifts, rather unsure of his answer._ _

__In all his years of friendship with the popular setter, Hajime Iwaizumi had never been so close to just strangling his best friend as he was right then. “Tooru… That’s a load of bullshit and you know it.”_ _

__At the mention of his own name he looked up at the male, back straight as a board. Iwaizumi rarely called him by his first name unless he was extremely pissed, or extremely serious. He hoped it was the latter._ _

__“I’ll uh… I’ll tell you some other time, Iwa-chan.” He grinned at his friend, hoping that would quell his insistent questioning. Luckily for him, the teacher walked in and everyone hushed down._ _

____________________________________ _

__Somehow, Oikawa managed to keep Iwaizumi’s questioning at bay for a whole month, constantly telling him that it wasn’t the right time or that he was still unsure of how to bring the topic up. The ace was already pissed enough as it was with his excuses, pinning him to the lockers after practice one particular afternoon._ _

__“Alright, you better tell me what the fuck you did to (Y/n) or I swear to Buddha and every other god out there that you won’t get out of it this time without more than a few bruises!” Iwaizumi was livid, glaring at the confused brunet as his chest heaved from both practice and stress._ _

__Oikawa’s eyes were as wide as the flying saucers he loved so much. “Iwa-chan, why are you so angry?” He smiled, trying to smooth over the other’s anger. He knew well that he would only grow angrier if he told his best friend the truth._ _

__“You obviously did something to her if she had to resort to what she did, Tooru!” Iwaizumi threw the first punch, bruising the chocolate eyed teen in front of him. That would be hell to cover up._ _

__“Alright, alright! I’ll tell you… Wait... What did she do?” He blanched, instantly thinking of the worst possible scenario._ _

__“You idiot, my cousin left the school! Mom told me she transferred to a Catholic boarding school in England. It’s obviously your fault!” Iwaizumi was a guy who rarely shed tears, but the thought of his cousin in a place where he couldn’t take care of her broke him. “What the hell did you do? At least tell me that much…” His facade crumbled then, body shaking as he stepped away from the setter and fell on one of the benches, completely defeated._ _

__Oikawa knew how important (Y/n) was to Hajime, so it destroyed him to open up and tell him everything that had happened. The rushed kisses, the late night talks, the lingering touches, everything. He spared him the details of what had happened specifically, but confessed to her results, and how he easily pushed her away in favour of his dreams._ _

__“You idiot…” Iwaizumi breathed, looking up at the white fluorescent lights of the cold and empty locker room._ _

__“Consider our friendship over,” was the last thing Oikawa heard before Iwaizumi got up and left him alone with his thoughts._ _

__“I totally and royally fucked up, didn’t I (Y/n)-chan?” He thought bitterly, smiling as the tears blurred his vision. “I didn’t even get to apologize…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, this was hella lot harder to write than I thought. 
> 
> To clear up a few things:
> 
> Hajime and Reader chan are cousins, though they do not share a last name, Hence why they're so formal around each other. 
> 
> I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Reader chan in this chapter, but I promise you that she'll be around more in the next one as it centers around her life in her new school.
> 
>  
> 
> And I think that's it! Feel free to ask if anything doesn't seem in place or if you have any doubts, I tend to get into a 'writing zone' and forget to clear things up. xD


	4. Svarg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Svarg -From Hindi- means Paradise.)
> 
> As promised, this chapter is more about Reader chan and what she decided after leaving Japan. 
> 
> Let me tell you, I've never pondered so much about pregnancy as I have for this fic. xD

_“Consider our friendship over.” Was the last thing Oikawa heard before he got up and left him alone with his thoughts.  
“I totally and royally fucked up, didn’t I (Y/n)-san?” He thought bitterly, smiling as the tears blurred his vision. “I didn’t even get to apologize…” _  
_________________________________________________________

__(Y/n) had told her mother everything that had happened, said woman only feeling pity for her daughter and anger because she had thrown her life away for some boy that wasn’t even her boyfriend._ _

__“At least you could have gotten one with money, (Y/n). Then you could’ve gotten married.” (L/n) Hotaru, the only woman (Y/n) feared more than anyone in her life, crossed her arms, short brown hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail._ _

__“I’m sorry mama…” She kept her head bowed, not wanting to meet those identical eyes as her own flooded with tears and stained the polished wood floors with a quiet sound._ _

__The woman scoffed and shook her head, thinking of some way of fixing everything. “I’m calling the abortion clinic right away, you’re too young and foolish to be responsible for another life.”_ _

__“No mama! Anything but that! Please, I’m begging you…” The girl looked up at her mother, tears falling down her cheeks. “I can’t just get rid of it, even if the father doesn’t want it…” She held her slightly protruding stomach._ _

__She didn’t tell her mother who the father was in fear of getting Oikawa in trouble. “I’ll do anything else, mama… Just don’t make me kill my baby..” Bargaining was her best choice at the moment._ _

__“Even leave the country? You know your father would hate it if he found out how easily you opened your legs for a boy in school, yes?” Hotaru reasoned, crossing her bony arms over her chest._ _

__(Y/n) nodded eagerly, not really wanting anyone at Aoba Johsai finding out about her delicate condition. “Y- yes mama...I’ll go anywhere… Just please…” She sobbed, failing to notice her mother leave to look for her phone and pull some strings in her favour._ _

____________________________ _

__“Are you sure this is what you want?” Hotaru asked the girl just before she boarded the plane destined to England._ _

__Said (E/c) eyed girl smiled sadly and clutched her carry-on closer to her. “Yes mama… I think it’s best for me and my child.” Although she was afraid as hell, she knew that the convent would accept her with open arms and help her with the child she was carrying._ _

__It had been two months since she had last gone to school, her mother going to request the necessary documentation to drop her from the prestigious institution in favour of a more humble one in the heart of London where she would not be bothered or found until she wanted to._ _

__“Take care sweetheart… And remember to write home now and then.” The woman, although usually strict, still loved her daughter dearly, hugging her tightly as they bid each other goodbye until further notice._ _

__At roughly 5 months, (Y/n) was already clearly showing signs of pregnancy, so her mother decided to get her an early morning flight, ensuring that she wouldn’t run into anyone from Aoba Johsai in the airport or worse, in the plane. “Thank you for everything mama, I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__She turned from her teary eyed mother and boarded the plane, not daring to look back as her figure grew smaller and smaller from sight._ _

__

____________________________ _

__The first thing (Y/n) noticed when she stepped out of the plane was the clouds, covering every inch of sun that tried to peek out to warm her tired bones. Everything was dark and moody, making her regret her choice as she picked up her light blue suitcase from the baggage claim conveyor and made her way over to the women in plain black habits holding up a poster board with her name on it._ _

__“Ko-nee-chee-waa (Y/n), wa-ta-chee- wa Ana on-ee-san.” The nun with coffee colored eyes tried her best, and (Y/n) was glad that she had taken those english classes back at her old school. “Ah… Hello, you don’t have to speak nihongo with me, I know many Eigo words.” She struggled a bit as she got used to the language again, but smiled at them nonetheless._ _

__At the sound of her speaking English, the sisters visibly relaxed and helped her with the luggage. “We heard from your mother that you will have a baby in a few months, will you be having him here in England, or will you go back to Japan?” The shorter of the nuns asked, looking at the (H/c) haired girl in question. The girl didn’t answer, not sure of her choice but a small smile gracing her lips._ _

__They were in a car on their way to the convent, and she had already learned a little more about the two women tasked with delivering her there. The taller and thinner of the two was called Sister Ana, who had coffee colored eyes and wispy hair, and the shorter, more round in the middle one was Agnes; a name (Y/n) mentioned to liking very much. Both of them were just fresh out of their novitiate years._ _

__The moment they reached the humble convent, (Y/n) had to hold in a pleasant gasp. It was a simple place, a garden settled in the center of the rounding overlooking the cobblestone stairs up to the historic edification. More sisters were busy tending to chores around the property, looking after children or tending to the hedges and flowers that seemed never-ending. “This place is beautiful…” She gaped, pressing her cheek to the slightly cold glass for a better view._ _

__Once inside, she was met with even more of the simplistic beauty, hallways lined by open windows that let plenty of sunshine filter through even in the gloomiest of days. The sheer white curtains fluttered serenely with the passing breeze. “And this will be your room, miss (Y/n). Dinner is at 5 o’clock sharp then.” Sister Agnes opened a birch door, leading her into the room that would be her own until she decided to leave. She vaguely noticed a single tuft of blond hair peeking out from under Agnes’ hat._ _

__“Ah, thank you so much, Agnes- San.” The (E/c) eyed girl smiled gratefully, looking around the room just after the tubby woman left her alone to unpack._ _

__“Well, it certainly is… welcoming.” She mumbled in thought, taking everything in. The walls were painted a plain ivory white, the light blue adhesive trim peeling off at some of the corners. Over the iron bed was a wooden cross, as per Catholic customs. She had an oak dresser, and a small matching desk and chair next to the bed._ _

__“This will definitely drive me crazy after a week.’’ (Y/n) took a deep breath, trying hard to not break down crying. She blamed it on the pregnancy, but deep down it was more than just a few hormones way out of balance. She missed her mom, she missed her cousin’s gentle words of encouragement, but most of all she missed Oikawa._ _

__To make matters more emotional, the baby gave her a gentle kick to show her that it was there to comfort her in any way it could. “Oh little one, I’ve been so focused on my own problems that I forgot why I came here in the first place.” She spoke quietly, pressing a palm to the epicenter of the child’s kicks._ _

__“I came here so you could have a good life, and I promise to be the best mother I could ever be.” Tears were already falling from her face before she even noticed, a caring smile on her lips._ _

__She set out to put her things away, humming a soft tune to ease the baby’s worries. Yes, she would stay in England with the baby and start a new life, even if Oikawa didn’t want to be a part of it. Her starry eyes shone with a new determination._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely involve both Oikawa's and Reader chan's views on what's happening, and a new character will join the fray! Can anyone say serious owl setter on vacation five times fast?


	5. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with more! Sorry for such a long wait, I was working on both college finals and cosplays for a convention. Lucky, now I have a new phone that lets me easily work on The chapters on the go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Without further a do, onwards to the story!

_"I came here so you could have a good life, and I promise to be the best mother I could ever be.” Tears were already falling from her face before she even noticed, a caring smile on her lips._

__

__

_She set out to put her things away, humming a soft tune to ease the baby’s worries. Yes, she would stay in England with the baby and start a new life, even if Oikawa didn’t want to be a part of it. Her starry eyes shone with a new determination._

_____________________________

Not a month later and It had quickly become no secret that (Y/n) had left the school because of an unplanned pregnancy, and the news spread like wildfire through every classroom in Aoba Johsai. What had remained a secret though, was the identity of the father, something Oikawa was both relieved and anxious about, mostly because his peers kept pestering Iwaizumi about it and he feared that it was only a matter of time before his former best friend told everyone. Strangely enough, he had yet to spill any information. 

“Oi Oikawa-San, you were pretty close friends with that pregnant flunkie second year, weren't you?” Two of his classmates approached his desk, snapping him out of his dreamlike trance. 

“Flunkie? Just because she got pregnant doesn't mean she flunked you know.” He instantly got defensive, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms with a swipe of his perfectly groomed hair. “You guys are the reason why this school has such a bad reputation.”

He stood from his seat, not really wanting to be there with those students anymore. He found a perfectly quiet spot beside one of the staircases and hid there, running his calloused hands over his face. Why had he gotten so defensive over (Y/n)? It's not as if the girl and him were anything more than friends with benefits in the past. Oikawa pondered those words quietly; friends with benefits? He had always wanted to be more than that, but shied away from the idea when he became captain of the volleyball team. He didn't want to have to choose between the girl and volleyball like he had all those times before. 

“Damn it (Y/n)...” He lightly punched the wall behind him. 

He wanted her back. 

______________________________

From sunny skies to gloom and constant rain, (Y/n) had to adjust not only to the sad weather, but to her growing stomach as well. She had to help out at the Convent, study, and find some type of work if she wanted to stay there with the child growing in her. 

A month away from her family had made her lose some weight, despite how much she struggled to eat and stay Healthy for the sake of the baby. Sure, the independence that came with leaving the country was nice, though the sack of potatoes she was trying to heave into her bag was starting to become more of an annoyance than anything. 

“Would you like some help with that?” A smooth, airy voice from in front of her Asked. 

From where she was leaning down, all she could see was the stranger's dark brown boots and black skinny jeans, legs toned and straining under the fabric of his pants. 

She looked up, eyes widening slightly at the boy in front of her. There was something oddly familiar about him, as if she had met him before. He was about her age, short dark messy hair peeking from underneath the soft knitted charcoal gray beanie. He was obviously unaccustomed to the British weather, because he sported a gray coat over his dark cinnabar shirt and black scarf. His dark forest green eyes were cold and calculating. 

“Pah-pardon?” She stuttered, eyes still scanning him. 

“Do you need help, you seem to be having trouble there.” The handsome boy clicked his tongue, motioning to the sack in her hands with his chin. She vaguely noticed his nose was light pink underneath the warmth of the scarf. 

“Ah, y-yes! If it's not too much trouble..” She suddenly felt self conscious, hands wrapping around her swollen midsection absently. So much for being a proud mother to be, she thought bitterly. 

“Haven't I seen you before?” The boy dusted his hands after putting the potatoes away, giving her a pointed look. (Y/n) was starting to think that he had a resting bitch face. “At volleyball tournaments if I'm correct.” 

(Y/n) mentally prepared For the explanation she was bound to give, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak, the boy beat her to the punch. 

“Pregnancy suits you… As strange as that sounds.” He had a little smile on his lips, obviously not wanting her to feel obligated to tell him anything if she didn't want to. He picked up her bags, knowing that she couldn't even dream of carrying that much weight with her current condition. 

“Ah, w- wait!” She called, confusion evident in her admiring eyes. “I'm… I'm (Y/n).” The least she could do was tell the strange boy her name. 

He smiled to himself, letting her lead the way back to the convent. “I know…” He started, quietly walking after her with a tug of his scarf. 

“I'm Akaashi Keiji...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay! That was a roaller coaster to write, still have to get used to writing again.
> 
> Sooooo, what did you think of that first chapter? I'll be forever grateful if y'all leave some concrit in the comments so I can improve on the story.


End file.
